vs_writersfandomcom-20200216-history
Elsword
"There's no other swordsman as tough as me!"~ Elsword Matchups So Far Completed Fights Roy (Fire Emblem) VS Elsword Possible Opponents Lord Knight/Knight Emperor * Roy (Fire Emblem) * Cloud Strife * Ike (Fire Emblem) * Izuku Midoriya * Eirika (Fire Emblem) * Fire King Vargas * Tatsumi (Akame Ga Kill!) * Hyde Kido (Under Night In-BIRTH) * Alm (Fire Emblem) Rune Slayer/Rune Master * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * X (Mega Man) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Shana (Shakugan no Shana) * Ken (Street Fighter) * Tsunayoshi Sawada (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) * Issei Hyoudou (High School DxD) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Infinity Sword/Immortal * Guts (Berserk) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) * Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue) * Naoto Kurogane (Blazblue) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) History Bio Weapons/Abilities Great Sword Fire Magic Rune Magic Ethereal Wind Blades Conwells * Mega Slash: '''Imbue your sword to deliver a devastating blow. * '''Flame Geyser: '''Slamming his blade onto the ground, a pillar of fire will appear giving enemies a burn effect. * '''Unlimited Blade: '''Go in an onslaught of blade swings and soon create an explosion. * '''Assault Slash: '''Rush towards the enemy to pierce the enemy with a great deal of damage. * '''Triple Geyser: Smash your blade onto the ground to create 3 pillars of fire. * Iron Body: '''Have your defense go up. '''Sword Knight * Kick: Give a strong kick * Mortal Blow: '''Continuously smash your blade on the ground having rocks shoot up. * '''Impact Smash: '''Swinging your sword, smash it down onto the ground afterward * '''Auto Guard: '''Automatically block the opponent's attacks. * '''Armor Break: '''Break through your enemies armor to reduce their defense. '''Lord Knight * Armageddon Blade: 'Call forth a massive blade to extend your attacks for a limited time. * '''Sandstorm: '''Generate a strong tornado of sand that decreases the enemies' accuracy. * '''Counter Attack: '''Block physical attacks. * '''Sonic Blade: '''Create a shockwave around you forming a circle as enemies hit by the shockwave will now be stunned. * '''Gigantic Slash: '''stun the enemy with killing intent and follow it up with multiple blows. * '''Wind Slicer: '''Adds a chance to create bonus wind attacks while attacking. * '''Warrior Physique: '''Reduces damage taken and increases maximum HP. * '''Windmill: '''Spin in a furious whirlwind attack while being in Super Armor * '''Counter Patience: ' Increases damage when debuffed. '''Magic Knight * Explosive Fist: Punch enemies imbued with explosives. * Wind Blade: Attack your enemies with a magical wave, burning down their mana. * Sword Wave: Attack with a ranged energy wave. * Storm Blade: Draw multiple magical swords storming them upon your opponent. * Rising Slash: Summon 6 large magical swords from the ground. Rune Slayer * Phoenix Talon: Summons the Phoenix that damages nearby enemies before Elsword absorbs its power to gain a buff. * Sword Fire: Unleash a flaming sword attack that incinerates the ground and gives your sword a flame buff. (Can also be activated in midair) * Magic Counter: Attempts to counter a magical projectile. You can reflect all magical projectiles within the duration. * Splash Explosive: Carve a large rune to damage enemies. * Fire Rune: Carve Sheath Knighta large stationary fire rune that burns. * Shining Rune Blaster: Imprison surrounding enemies within a magical black hole and call forth a huge wave of rune swords to crush enemies. Sheath Knight * Sword Shield: '''Summon a shield of 5 swords which damage and adds a chance to inflict the Bleed debuff to enemies. * '''Crescent Cut: '''Attack and swing the sword 3 times. Charging forwards and causing constant damage. * '''Fatal Slap: '''Slash with a deep cut. * '''Final Strike: '''Create a force which pulls in enemies. Slash enemies for the final blow. * '''Sword Fall: '''Summons Conwell swords and rain them down on enemies. '''Infinity Sword * Phantom Sword: '''Summon a Phantom Sword that follows and mimics your attacks for extra damage along with a chance to inflict critical strike. * '''Rage Cutter: '''Summon multiple swords from the ground. Summoned swords have a low chance to inflict bleed debuff into enemies. * '''Compact Counter: '''Use your swords to counter. Magical attacks and projectiles can be reflected for a short time when attempting to counter. * '''Sword Blasting: '''Execute a stab followed by 3 conwell swords. * '''Harsh Chaser: '''Throws a sword towards enemies which pulls them in. * '''Infinite: Flurry: Uses divergent and unrestricted sword skills to wave the sword violently. * Infinite Strike: '''Charge forward with multiple Conwell swords, lifting enemies and cutting them down ruthlessly. * '''Blade Circle: '''Creates space around self then attacks by emitting magical swords all around. * '''Infinite Chaser: Generates numerous conwells that pierces through enemies to do enormous continuous hits. * Blade Rain: Generates numerous of conwells to scatter around all over the place attacking any enemy nearby. Feats * Defeated and destroyed a giant mech alongside Rena and Aisha. * Defeated Raven. * Dodged lasers, machine gun fire. * Took many hits from Nasod Core which is a giant robot, which is as big as a large skyscraper. * Comparable to Rena and Aisha who can create Meteor Showers/Tornados. * Defeated Karis. * Kept up with Ran and took his hits. * Managed to fight his enemies non-stop in the Hall of El. * Should be comparable if not superior to one of the El Masters, Solace as his 3rd Job Class. Weaknesses * Naive * Impulsive and reckless Category:Male Category:Sword User Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fire User